La Tranformacion elfo orco
by Sisma-Anon
Summary: Cuales son los pensamientos de los elfos capturados por Morgoth?Esos que son transformados en orcos....aunque este elfo no se dejara tranformar tn facilmente. Capitulo Unico!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!! Saludos a toa la gente de ff.net , espero que os guste esta historia y que tmb leais mi otra histora, la de "Sisma, aprendiz de mago" que se pondra interesante en lo sucesivo..... weno y ya os dejo con este intento de Angst, que espero que os guste. Es capitulo unico. **Viva TOLKIEN!!!!!!**

***

La muerte le llego de sorpresa, claro un elfo como esperaria morir? Es algo ironico.

Es una lastima el saber que no podia hacer tantas cosas como habia  planeado en la vida. Cuando uno muere piensa, por que he malgastado mi vida? Podria haber hecho tantas cosas buenas pero no! No estoy realmente muerto....estoy peor que muerto! Recuerdo que un dia  fuimos a dar un paseo  al bosque  junto con Abduniconsor, un amigo mio. Siempre haciamos eso, pasear por el bosque que rodeaba Cuivenem.... pero algo cayo sobre nosotros, claro que nos resistimos pero era tal malignidad que emanaba aquel ser que no pudimos escapar ....al menos yo, porque mi amigo si que escapo, gracias a que me sacrifique por el, pero no lo tomeis como un hecho heroico ni nada de eso... es solo que sentia que el merecia vivir mas que yo, solo eso.

La oscuridad se cierne, no recuerdo nada.... que? AH!!!!! DIOS ESO DUELE !ESTA MAGIA DUELE!!

Porque? Porque me pasa esto a mi? Yo solo queria ser feliz.....

Me ha cambiado la forma de mi cuerpo, me han rapado al cero... ni mi dentadura se ha salvado...ni si quiera mi mente.

Me han convertido en algo monstruoso, algo malo, mezquino, pero la Oscuridad no ha tenido éxito, todavía conservo algo de mis recuerdos....no no puedo ser todavía un asqueroso orco inmundo...no.... Yo no soy ni orco ni elfo, yo soy......rencor.

Odio a los orcos  por todo lo que me han hecho sufrir con sus horribles costumbres y aficiones. Odio a los elfos por no darme la vida que  yo  debia tener......

Que es el amor?  Yo no lo se, claro que ya ni me importa.  Se ha plantado una semilla en mi interior...... ahora no solo odio al bien y al mal....ahora me odio a mi mismo, me odio por saber hacer muchas cosas buenas, pero no las hice porque era demasiado rencoroso..... Oh Dios, si la vida respondiera mis preguntas  tal vez no  me plantearia esta decisión..... Pero claro, ahora, tal vez solo la muerte aclare mis dudas.....

Cojo mi cimitarra oxidada, regalo de nuestro muy " humilde" Morghot.  De una pasada me doy un tajo en el cuello, limpio y sincero y por primera vez en la vida pienso que he hecho lo que debía hacer, algo que nunca hice siendo elfo ni orco.... No puedo reprimir una sonrisa mientras se me cae la sangre sobre el trapo harapiento que llevo por vestidura.

"Por fin- pienso- he hecho algo de  lo que sentirme orgulloso"

********

Rewiews por favor que sino no se si leeis mi historia y  no tendre fuerzas de hacer otras!!!!!

Xao!


	2. La contestacion a tu rewiew

 Aki kontesto al rewiew ke me mandastes pues no se tu e-mail ok?

****

**Hyalma:**

****

Por supuesto que no me a molestado tu correccion,  pero yo pienso ke no as analizado bien mi historia. Yo keria transmitir que Morgoth habia tenido un fallo  en la creacion de ese orco, y ke gracias a ese fallo pues  este elfo conserbava un deje de recuerdos y cordura, y al ver en ke lo an convertido, y compararlo kon la vida de elfo ke el hechizo de Morgoht no pudo eliminar de su mente, pues ve  que no teniendo salida, y odiando ya a elfos ( gracias al hechizo) y a orcos( gracias al error del hechizo)  pues ve ke su unica salida es la de suicidarse, pues ya no es elfo ni orco, ya no es nada en este mundo. Siento ke no lo hayas comprendido asi o kiza sea yo ke no lo e dejado a entender bien,  sea como sea gracias por tu rewiew ke me a servido de muxo y si ha peasar de esta explicación no te has enterado de nada ( algo ke suele pasar cuando explico cosas XD) me mandas un email y ya hablamos ok? Y  ya si kieres de pasada te puedes leer mi otra historia, en la ke pronto subire un nuevo capitulo ( un  poko de publicidad nunca viene mal jejeje J)

asta pronto!!!!!


End file.
